


Discovery

by dorkylokifan



Series: Hate Sex and Chilli [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Multi, Vibrators, failing marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor cheated on his wife Jane several months ago with a man named Loki. It's been months since he had sex and his discovery of his wife's secret stash of vibrators prompts Thor to explore his closeted sexuality in a whole new way. But things don't end well when Jane returns home.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Hate Sex and Chilli [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLightbringerGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightbringerGoddess/gifts).



> This work is part 3 in a series and makes the most sense after reading the first 2 fics. If you're looking for Thorki smut, it's not in this one. It's in the first 2 fics in this series and the next one that I haven't written yet. FYI. :)

It had been 4 months since he’d been with Loki. He wouldn’t return Thor’s texts or calls. He wanted to go to his food truck and visit but he knew that was creepy behavior. He didn’t want to stalk him. And he couldn’t if he wanted to. Jane was so close to catching him. They’d fought a lot lately and her pregnancy hormones weren’t helping. Today was the first time in months where she’d let him be alone outside of working hours. She was always suspicious. And he couldn’t blame her, because she was right. Well, mostly. She thought he was fucking another woman.

Jane was at the salon getting her nails and toes done. Her belly was pleasantly round now, making her pregnancy obvious and her waddle adorable. But she’d been depressed and worried about motherhood, as many women tend to be when on the brink of motherhood. She doubted herself. Thor knew it. And frankly, Jane was the type of woman that would’ve been perfectly happy if she’d never had any children. It wasn’t a priority for her.

But Thor was happy. He looked around the nursery and smiled. He couldn’t wait to be a father. He poured through baby name books obsessing over what to name his little girl. The room was obscenely pink and he loved it. All it needed now was the teddy bear that he’d kept since he was a child.

Teddy, such an original name, was so loved that Thor had snuggled the fuzz right off of it leaving the layer of fabric paper-thin. The teddy bear was nothing more than a small sack of cotton ready to burst forth from the belly at the slightest touch. And he would pass it on to his little one.

Thor knelt down by his bed to pull out the storage container. The dust on it was pretty thick except around the handles. Thor quirked an eyebrow. It had been opened recently. He riffled through old sweaters, digging around until he found his precious heirloom. But a long cosmetic bag he’d never seen before caught his attention and he wondered what was in it. He unzipped the pink tote and his eyes went wide.

Loki had been right. Jane did indeed have a dildo stash. But they were all smaller than his own dick. What did she need these for? There was one very small one. A clit rocket. He’d seen one before in Loki’s RV. Thor bit his lip. His cock twitched. Loki’s moans sprung to mind. How did it feel on the other end?

Thor glanced at the clock. He had time.

We went to the nightstand and grabbed the KY Jelly and took off his underwear. He considered how to do it. He got on the bed and sat on his feet, holding the little vibrator before him. It was pink and glittery with a little bulbous tip. He turned the little dial and the shaft buzzed to life in his hands. He marveled at it. The buzzing seemed gentle and pleasant enough. He reached behind, placing the tip at his entrance and sighed at the tingling sensation of the vibration against his ring. This was nice. Not so bad.

He let out a satisfied hum. Pressing the bulbous tip harder and harder against his entrance until it finally breached. It felt like an awkward intrusion but the buzzing quickly took his mind off of that. The discomfort was mild and so he pressed it in deeper and deeper until…

“Oh, fuck!” Thor shouted in surprise when he shot an unexpected load out of his dick. Panting hard from his sudden orgasm, Thor pulled the shaft out of his ass and looked at it like it was the most magical god damn thing he’d ever encountered.

“I’ve been missing out,” Thor said. It took him a moment to recover from his forced spooge but he was already getting hard again. He wanted more.

He glanced at the clock.

He shouldn’t. Jane will be home soon.

He looked at the pink glittery vibrator again. Fuck it.

He turned it back on and stuffed it up his rectum. Thor pumped the toy steadily up his ass as he stroked his dick with his other hand.

He thought of Loki. Beautiful cat green eyes. Inky tangled hair. Apples. That musty scent that emanated from Loki’s nether regions. The smell of a man. A strong yet lean man. Naughty. Defiant. Hungry slut. And ooh how Loki loved to make him earn it.

If only Thor could rise to the occasion. No, not literally. He needed to be a better man. A good man. The man Loki deserved. Not a philandering adulterer than banged him for a quick release before skulking back home in closeted shame.

Jane deserved better. But he couldn’t think of her now. All he could think of was pale creamy skin. That wicked smile. Those lips wrapped around his…

“What the fuck!” Jane stood there, beautiful after her trip to the spa. Her mouth hung agape. Her husband had never shared with her this particular sexual desire.

Thor was always very touchy-feely. His personal bubble was infinitesimally small. But he had a way of invading someone’s space without them feeling put off. He had that charm. He liked to hold and be held. But it belied something else. Something that Jane had either ignored or just not noticed until now. For the first time ever, Jane sensed in Thor his true desires.

“I…um…” Thor stammered but failed to come up with anything other than… _I like butt stuff…I like getting pegged…I like men!_

Jane stood there and stared at him for an eternity as the truth slowly dawned upon her.

“You’re gay. Oh my god. Oh my god!” Jane turned to leave the bedroom. Thor pulled the vibrator out and climbed across the bed to follow after her with his wagging wang flagging down. He chased after her down the hall, passing their wedding photos on the wall.

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“You’re gay. You’re gay. Oh my god, are you fucking other men?”

“Wait, no! I love you!”

“Were you ever going to tell me you were into butt stuff? No. No, of course, you were never going to tell me. You never tell me anything that embarrasses you or makes you feel vulnerable because you’re too fucking manly to be intimate with me like that!”

“Jane, please don’t! I don’t want to upset you. You’re in a delicate state.”

“Delicate state? Fuck you, delicate state! Was this your plan? Was this why you married me? You wanted kids?”

“Yes! I love you and our children. I could never hurt you. I’ll take care of you.”

“Ooooh fuck you! You did use me! You selfish son of a bitch! I’m just a fucking breeding vessel to you aren’t I?”

“No! I love you.”

“You just don’t want to fuck me. Because you’re gay. Aren’t you?”

“No…I’m not gay!”

“Then what were you doing with a dildo up your ass?”

“I…was trying something new,” Thor said. It was the most honest thing to come out of his mouth in the last 30 seconds. Jane squinted at him and crossed her arms.

“And did you like having a vibrator up your ass?”

“I…yeah.”

“So…is this your way of asking me to peg you? Because bending you over and giving you what you deserve sounds really good to me right now.”

“Um. Yes. I…I didn’t know how to tell you that I wanted to try this.”

“Uh-huh. Is there anything else you’re not telling me?” Jane got really close to Thor. Invaded his personal space in an intimate menacing way. “Any other kinky things you want from me? Want me to pull your hair? Slap your ass. Make you put on a dress and turn you into my pretty bitch?”

“You’re still angry.”

“You’re still lying to me.” They migrated into the kitchen. Thor still fully nude, though his boner was now gone. The kitchen was pristine white. French country shabby chic femininity infused the whole house. And Thor was standing in the middle of it like a dirty naked lubed up pig.

“I…yes.”

“Yes, you’re lying to me?”

“I want to be pegged. And have my hair pulled.”

“And wear a pretty pretty dress while I do it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, alright then.” Jane turned and snatched her car keys off the counter and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Shopping. Don’t worry. I know your size.” She marched out of the front door and peeled out of the driveway.

“Shit.” Thor didn’t know what to think. Was she actually going shopping or was she on her way to find a divorce lawyer? No, she was probably on the way to her mother’s to cry and then find a lawyer. Fuck. Thor paced back and forth for over an hour. He tried calling Jane but it went straight to voicemail. At some point, he showered and dressed. It was after dark when she finally returned home. Her arms were full of department store bags.

“Where did you go?”

“I told you. Shopping. I went to the sex shop and bought a strap-on. Then I hit up a few stores and found a dress I think will fit you.” Jane pulled out a sparkly pink monstrosity that looked like it had been vomited up by an angry drag queen ballerina.

Thor forced himself to smile as he took the gown and pretended to like it. “It looks nice. I think it’ll fit.”

“Good. Go change.” Jane tossed it to him and returned a smile just as fake. Thor walked back into his bedroom and shut the door. She was fucking with him. She had to be. She didn’t believe him. There was no way. But he couldn’t call her out on it because if he did the marriage would be over. He didn’t know if Jane would be the vindictive type that would withhold his child from him and he didn’t want to be a weekend dad. He removed his sweat pants and pulled the stretchy sequin gown over his head and looked in the mirror.

Surprisingly, he did look good. He flexed his bicep and smiled. Pink was his favorite color. Not that anyone knew that. If anyone asked, he always said red was his favorite color.

Behind him, Jane cleared her throat. She’d waddled into the bedroom in a black lacy maternity top with the strap-on jutting out from beneath her pregnant belly. And where Thor had seen anger before he now saw embarrassment and pain. And something else. Jane seemed determined to keep him.

“So, you look nice,” she said.

“Thanks.”

They stood there for a moment looking at each other. The air left the room and was replaced by lead.

“Well, so…” Thor started.

“Yeah.”

“Jane I—”

“I want a divorce.”

“I’m gay. I’m sorry.”

“Did you cheat on me?”

“Yeah. Last year at the state fair and another time after that. He’s angry with me. Said he doesn’t want to be a homewrecker and that I’m a selfish asshole. He’s right. I should’ve been honest with myself a long time ago. And I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m sorry too. I felt you slipping away and I thought this baby would keep us going. I don’t want to do this. I just want to go back to my lab and work 19 hours a day eating microwave burritos and looking at the stars.” Jane burst into tears and Thor reached out to his wife and held her. He'd hurt the two people he cared about most in the world and he needed to make it right. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for weeks on which direction to take this. I hope you guys like it. Drama and all. More to come.


End file.
